Outside looking in, Maximum Ride style
by Hooded-Figurine
Summary: Rated T for swearing. This girl is NOT Max, she's an OC, representing myself.


_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

I look out the window at all the kids playing tag, wishing I had the courage to join them. But I'm too self-conscious, I have **wings**, I grew up in a dog crate. Sure Itex and the School are gone now, and I'm enrolled in a normal middle school, but I'm always shunted to the side. And I don't have the courage to approach people.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

I walk through the halls the next day, books clutched to my chest, head down, hurrying to English. But Mrs. Barot is late that day coming in from hall duty, and there's a mob of chattering kids around the door. Looking down the hall to where she's standing, talking to another teacher, I swear under my breath. Her keys just fell over the railing, which means I'll have to stand here for quite a while.

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

Hugging my books like a life preserver, I look around for a safe, quiet spot to sit and write. Collapsing against the wall, I draw up my knees and open my notebook. Placing pencil to paper, I form the words of my latest story. Then someone snatches my notebook, and the pencil line continues down the length of the page. "So Bird-Girl is a writer?"

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

I look up, a scowl already on my face. "Give that back!" Scrambling to my feet, I curl my hands into fist.

"I don't think I will. Hey, how about I read this stuff out loud?"

His group of friends nod, and I feel tears of rage forming, my face already heating up. "Austin, Bowyer. You will give me back my notebook. **Now**."

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

Ignoring me, he begins to read aloud my very private work."The beast inside of him whipped out of the corner of his mind that it had been confined to and knocked them both unconscious. When the Dark Emperor awoke, he seized control of Drake's body, stuffing Drake into a corner of his head. He then reached out to touch the great orb"

Lashing out, I catch him on the ear. "I said don't read that!"

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

The tears flow freely down my face, and he smirks, "Nice work, Cry-Baby. You've got a real talent. For making people want to hurl!" He and his buddies laugh cruelly, and I slip off my jacket. "Oh, I'm so scared! Her top has circles on it!"

I smirk back, "They're called transmutation circles you ignoramus, and it's the slits in back that you should be worried about." He looks confused, and my smirk becomes an evil grin as I loosen up the muscles in my wings, letting them unfurl to their full length.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

"What the fuck?!"

My wing span is easily thirteen feet, maybe fourteen, and the wings themselves are jet black. "Naughty little boy, didn't your mommy ever tell you not to swear?" I begin to flap my wings, whipping up a gale that rushes down the hall, emptying the cork-boards of papers. "Give it back, Austin."

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
on the outside looking in_

"A-Alright!" I stop beating my wings for a moment, and he throws the book at my feet. "Just put away those freaky wings!"

I smack him with one of my wings before retracting them. They fold up neatly against my spine, and I slip on my jacket feeling victorious. Mrs Barot walk in and sees what she would normally see, me sitting against the wall, studiously scribbling away, while the rest of the class clumps and chatters by the door. "Sorry kids, my keys fell." There's a general murmur of acknowledgment, and they part like the red sea to let her open the door. I stand up, closing my notebook around the worn pencil stub I'm currently using. "Helen? Were they bullying you?"

I smirk, running my fingers over the doodled on notebook cover. "They tried, but I have a feeling this'll be the last time."

**Yeah, not quite a proper SongFic, but the sad thing is, this kind of stuff actually happened to me. Just I didn't have wings, or a teacher who knew any of it was happening. Anywho, reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
